SoHar Incorporated will enhance the Food Component Research Data Base (FCRDB) through the use of the Factored Food Vocabulary, a high speed data retrieval mechanism, expert system assistance on the interpretation of results, expert system assistance combining of data sources, and other features to support research and clinical dietitians. The Phase 1 objectives are: (1) requirements definition for basic functions, data interpretation expert subsystem, coding assistant expert subsystem, field data entry, and validation: (2) design using a rapid prototyping approach, Presentation Manager, and SQL; (3) implementation of a prototype; and (4) documentation of the requirements and the design.